Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning control apparatus for switching whether predictive ephemeris data is used for positioning calculation.
Related Art
Conventionally, in the technical field of location positioning by way of GPS (Global Positioning System), technologies for shortening a positioning time have been known. As one of the technologies for shortening the positioning time, ephemeris as GPS satellite orbit information is predicted over a long period, such long-term predicted ephemeris (hereinafter referred to as “predictive ephemeris”) data is downloaded from a server on a network, and is used for positioning calculation, thereby allowing for short time positioning (hot start) over a long period of about one month (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2013-195324).